


[fanmix] The Tower - A Jo March (Little Women) fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [18]
Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "The Tower card is about feeling safe and secure, then having your entire world, sometimes upended. Your beliefs are shattered and the very foundation of your understanding is ruptured."
Series: My fanmixes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	[fanmix] The Tower - A Jo March (Little Women) fanmix

**Jo March - Little Women - The Tower **

[Image description: Fanmix cover made out of 2 screencaps from Little Women (2019) - the image is split in the middle horizontally. The upper half shows 4 wooden swords held up, crossing each others blades. The second is upside down, showing Jo in the bookbinding work shop. The words: “TheTower A Jo March (Little Women) fanmix” are written in the middle of the cover in white letters./end Image description]

Tracklist

Annelise Emerick - twinkling lights  
Bat for Lashes - traveling woman  
Beth Orton - dawn chorus  
Branches - humming  
Brandi Carilile – hard way home  
Dar Williams - As cool as i am  
Dar Williams - I Won't Be Your Yoko Ono  
Dar Williams - When i was a boy  
Deb Talen - tell your story walking  
Dessa - the bullpen  
Dessa - good grief  
Disney - Mary Poppins 2 - the place where lost things go  
Elizabeth & the Catapult - Race You  
Greg Laswell - Comes and Goes  
Hem - Half acre  
Indigo girls - kid fears  
Larkin Poe - Sharp Dressed Man (ZZ Top cover)  
Liz Lawrence - When I Was Younger  
The Lumineers - flowers in your hair  
The Lumineers - life in the city  
Maggie Rogers - kids like us  
Miranda Lambert - the house that built me  
Natalie Weiss - How to Return Home  
The Oh Hellos - hello my old heart  
The Oh Hellos - second child restless child  
O'Hooley & Tidow - Gentleman Jack  
Paramore - Hard Times  
Peaches - Boys wanna be her  
Regina Spektor - small town moon  
Rett Madison - Pin Up Daddy  
Taylor Swift - archer  
Taylor Swift - never grow up  
Yuna - Remember My Name


End file.
